


The Snow Had Just Begun To Fall

by skywokers



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywokers/pseuds/skywokers
Summary: A Clara X 11 Christmas themed meet-cute which developed into something a little more.Clara didn’t see the ice; Fortunately, "John Smith" did.





	The Snow Had Just Begun To Fall

The snow had just begun to fall. The little specks of white floated through the air, reminding Clara about a dream she once had. Clara didn’t have time for the snow or the cold. There was too much to do- what with Christmas just around the corner. There was a tree to decorate and presents to wrap. And, she just generally didn’t like the cold. She reached into her bag and brought out a scarf and wrapped carelessly around her neck. Or well, she attempted too. Her hands where full with shopping bags, which made putting on a scarf a little chaotic. Finally, she got it on and she stormed ahead, rushing to get home before it got too cold.

That was why she didn’t see the ice. Fortunately, he did.

The snow had just begun to fall. The little specks of white floated through the air, reminding John “The Doctor” Smith about a story he once heard. The Doctor loved the snow. The way it topped the trees making them glisten in the light. The world seemed new, clean, and fresh. He didn’t have to worry about the Christmas rush; even though he knew so many people he always felt so alone. Perhaps that’s why he loved the snow- it always seems to bring people together. Through the falling snow he caught a glimpse a gorgeous little brunette angrily throwing a scarf around herself. He was immediately smitten, as her frustrated actions made him smile. There was such a beauty to her tiny little chaotic world. A world so chaotic, she didn’t see the ice just a few steps in front of her.

The Doctor always had a bit of a hero complex, so it was second nature to him to swoop in and prevent her from falling on the ice. It had all happened far too fast for Clara to even begin to properly register what had happened. One minute she’s storming down the street, the next she’s in the arms of a handsome stranger who managed to save her from falling on her backside.

“Are…are you alright miss?” The Doctor asked, apparently flustered for the first time in forever.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks” Clara replied, standing up and flattening out her dress. Clara looked up at her rescuer for the first time and was taken aback slightly. He wasn’t her type, or so to speak, but she began to get butterflies in her stomach. Was it just this whole silly situation, or was it something more. Or was it simply the sight of his hilariously ruffled hair which Clara could only assume was meant to be a quiff. She tried her hardest not to blush, but she did anyway. And it only seemed to deepen when her handsome hero introduce himself: “I’m John Smith, but everyone calls me The Doctor.”

“Clara,” she said, deciding that it would be easier to ignore his rather odd nickname for now. “Um, thank you, for helping me- or rather for preventing me from making a complete fool of myself- but I don’t want to keep you from—” her voice trailed off. Somehow their two faces where now inches away from each other.

The Doctor was the first one to break the silence.

“It’s quite chilly out here. Do you want to go get some tea or coffee or…or something to warm up?”

Clara blinked in surprised. Was she about to go on a date with a man she had only just met, all because he stopped her from falling? But everyone she knew talked about how Clara was always full of surprises- it was only a matter of time until she surprised herself.

“I know this cute little café around the corner which serves the best soufflés” Clara replied, her mouth saying the words before she could stop herself. “We could split one if you’d like.”  
_______________________________________________________________________

The snow had just begun to fall. The little specks of white floated through the air, reminding Clara of her first date with John ‘The Doctor’ Smith. They talked for what felt like hours at the café, drinking many cups of tea and coffee. The Doctor, Clara discovered, was a bit eccentric- from his tweed jacket and bow-tie (“It is cool” he insisted), to his rather odd nickname (one from school which had somehow stuck with him). He was a part-time historian, part-time physics nerd, and full-time lover of travel, nature, space, and, well, everything. He was in awe of everything he could see. Clara was in awe of him. So much so that he was now- a few weeks later- in her flat, helping her decorate her Christmas tree.

The snow had just begun to fall. The little specks of white floated through the air, reminding The Doctor of the first time he met Clara Oswald. She talked for hours about how she loved soufflés and how they reminded her of her mother. The Doctor lapped up every word she said. From her stories from the school she in worked in as an English teacher, to her love of books (some of which he had never even heard of). He took the time to notice everything he could about her: her big, beautiful eyes, her little button nose, and even her skirt that seemed just a bit too tight (not that he’s proud to admit he had noticed- it was just a passing glance). He was most definitely in awe of her, and was so delighted when she had agreed to go on another date with him; and now when she asked him if he would like to help her decorate her tree.

Standing in her front room, The Doctor looked around to see their handiwork. The tree was covered in cute little baubles and lights. Tinsel was draped over every surface, and a single stocking was hanging from the fireplace.

In his jacket pocket, The Doctor had a present for Clara. He knew that she wouldn’t expecting anything, and the whole thing was making him quite nervous.

“Clara,” The Doctor called, his hands now trembling for some reason. “I know we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time- and I’m not expecting anything in return- but…but here- I got a little something for you.”

Clara looked at the perfectly wrapped gift in his hands. She took it from him, but her eyes stayed focused on him.

“I didn’t know we were doing presents”, she said, half teasing, half apologising for not having one for him. Carefully, Clara unwrapped the gift to reveal a beautiful illustrated edition of Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, Claras favourite author. Tears suddenly filled her eyes. It was the most thoughtful gift she had ever received. The idea that The Doctor had actually remembered something she had said on their first date was overwhelmingly sweet. She couldn’t quite believe it.

“Oh Doctor, thank you! Thank you so much. I don’t know how to…how to repay you” Clara gushed. But The Doctor simply smiled and didn’t say anything in reply. In that moment Clara realised that simply being together was enough of a gift in return.

The was a moment, a beat, of silence where they both looked out at the falling snow. It was heavy now. Already some children were out attempting to build snowmen. Soon, the roads would be completely blocked.

“I suppose I should leave soon, if I’m to get home tonight” The Doctor mumbled rather disheartened.

“You could always stay the night. There’s plenty of room” Clara replied, looking up at The Doctor with a grin on her face and a sparkle in her eye. “And don’t argue. I will break into a rendition of Baby It’s Cold Outside if I have to.”

“Oh I believe you”, the Doctor laughed in reply, “Miss Oswald, I’d love to stay the night.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Clara wrapped her arms around him. The Doctor looked out at the falling snow. As he held Clara in his arms he remembered why he loved the snow- it always seems to bring people together.


End file.
